Apple Family Killings
by Vreme
Summary: Big Macintosh is a hard working stallion,and he needs a little help from some other ponies.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is over 10 months old,I just uploaded it for my friend to see. I don't own MLP or the characters!**

Applejack walked through the orchard, eyeing every single apple tree to test how many bags of fertilizer she would need. "Sixteen, over to the left of the fifth orchard group in the middle." Applejack reminded herself. She dug a tiny hole in between the roots. "I am guessing old for this one." She commented, sweat darkening her orange pelt. Taking a deep breath, the element of honesty said to herself, "I think that should be enough for today."

"Big Macintosh! We need sixteen for this month." Applebloom yelled down a cellar. The large red pony was already gathering ropes and flinging them around his neck. He set a few apples onto a plate and walked slyly up the stairs.

Night slowly creeping onto Ponyville, a quiet figure rang a bell, a lantern tied to their neck. "Free apples if you follow me," the figure spat. Closing his green eyes and sighing, "And so much more." he added.

As many ponies opened their door to see what was going on, Big Macintosh shouted, "Only sixteen ponies for this giveaway! Sixteen ponies with free felt and our best grown apples!"

"Oh that sounds delicious!"

"RSVP! I am on my way!"

"Yay! I missed last months!"

Exactly sixteen ponies surrounding the Apple family worker, Big Mac lead them to the magnificent farm. "Job offers are with this. You can live at the farm and never have to pay taxes. All you have to do is work for your food and goods. Who wants this?" he announced. He did not look back to count, but from the shouts, at least ten ponies were offering.

Right before the cellar door closed behind them, Applebloom and Applejack shot ropes around their necks, holding them tightly. A large machine sat in front of them, perfect to their method of making fertilizer. The apparatus was similar to that of the cider making machine. A long broken treadmill was attached to a long metal pole with a drill-and-shot mix needle at the end, pointing towards a seat in which a pony would sit and be drained of their blood. The treadmill would be moved by one pony as buckets were filled and sat on the ground by the other. While this happened, the pony is stoned until all of their ribs were broken and sticking out of their sides. Ropes would tie around their front legs and they would spin until the ribs glided out and were collected. With the entrails of the pony slowly being emptied, everything from the body would be dumped into the grinder with a ton of dirt. As the body would be sat on top of the mixture, the lid would close and the third pony would turn a wheel until it was a mix of perfect fertilizer.

"Tonight, for one special tree, Granny Smith will be added to a bag. Who wants to die with her?" Big Mac questioned, Applebloom running to him with a whip. "No one? Now that is just rude? Leaving good ol' Granny Smith alone like that." Big Mac growled, ramming into one of the new victims. Cherilee, to be exact. Pain filled her eyes as her former close friend tied a rope around her neck and sat her in the chair. "First you, then Granny will be killed." Apple Bloom said, whipping Cherilee's chest until it blistered. "Eeyup. It will be easier for you to be whipped, then we get more substance and it's an easier dive in."

"Please! Don't do this! I will do anything!" Cherilee cried.

"Why should I?"

"Because…"

"Why!?"

"Bec-because….."

Just then, Big Macintosh started up the machine. Cherilee howled in pain as the needle was driven into her heart and all of her blood being drained. Apple Bloom collected each bucket, while Applejack and another pony, wearing a white trench coat, stoned her. Stuttering at her cries of pain, Big Mac ran faster.

'I am going to die, but why like this? I always wanted something more, but never something like this!' the teacher pony thought. As she collapsed, she slowly slipped away, pain with her as she lost too much blood. The note she wrote for Big Macintosh fell out of behind her ear onto the floor, and she felt her spirit grip to stay as it continued to climb the ladder to heaven.

Several hours after the killing, Big Mac stayed for cleanup and watching the prisoners. As he finished tying them all to the wall, he picked up the note Cherilee wrote him.

It said:

_"Dear Big Mac,_

_ I have written this letter to you on the behalf of my heart. You see, I have a flowing river of lava that many call love, but I prefer the word true passion._

_ My true passion for you has caused me many troubles, so I finally decided to write to you. I saw this as the perfect opportunity to exclaim my blossoming passion. And I am braving this lovely chance of asking you to be mine._

_ Your adoring admirer,_

_ Cherilee"_


End file.
